A Dream That I Never Would Forget
by Chibimax
Summary: When Leo and Raph had a Fight, Leo goes to the park and meet there a strange girl


_A Dream that I never would forget._

Disclaimer: Pepse Maxke doesn't own TNMT but she does own Linda.

Leonardo was walking in the park. because it's was raining, there were no people in the park who would look at him as a mutated freak. Leo came to a couch and go sit on this with his head down. To day he had a fight whit Raph again and it turned not so good.

flashback

"Come on guys stop fighting, it's not worth of it." said Mike.

"Keep you out of this Mike !" said Leo.

"Hey ! don't talk like that to my brother !" said Raph angry to Leo who was angry to him.

"He's my brother to ! if you didn't know !" said Leo. Raphael took his sais out and point them to Leo. Leo did the same thing as Raph and point his Katanas to Raphael.

"Enough !" yelled Splinter.

"Leonardo! Raphael ! Put you're weapons down !" Leonardo and Raphael. Put there sais and Katanas away.

"I have enough of this childish fight ! I don't want to see you two again until you have lay it back with eachother. Now out of my eyes !" Leo and Raph were going out of the training room.

"Nice going Fearless leader !" said Raph.

end of the flashback

Leo take's his head off. He sighs and lay the head next to him. Suddenly a mysterious girl stood in front of Leo. Leo look up and said

"Hey."

"Hey." said the mysterious girl.

"I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo and who are you ?" said Leo.

"I'm Linda." Said Linda still scared looking at Leo.

"Don't be scared of me. I will do nothing to you. Please take a seat if you want to." Said Leo. Linda go sitting next to Leo but she was still looking scared to Leo.

"Are you a..."

"Yes I'm a mutant turtle."

"Owh." 'Wow that the first time that somebody goes sitting next to me. I thought that she would ran off, screaming like a chicken without a head.' Thought Leo.

"How come that you're sad ?" ask Linda suddenly.

"It's because I and my brother had just a fight and..." Said Leo looking at the ground.

"So why are you here ? I mean, it's raining and here nobody only me." Said Leo looking up again to Linda.

"It's just that I don't see it anymore..." said Linda when there was a tear escaping from her eye.

"Why ? is there something wrong ?" ask Leo worried.

"Well, my brother and I had a fight to and now his is gone" said crying Linda. Leo came closer to her and give her a hug and said

"Don't worry he will come back." Linda look in Leo's eyes and said

"Do you think ? he will come back ?"

"Yeah,I now for sure." Linda was clam down when see asked

"Do you know how to dance ?" Leo look confused to her.

"No. No I don't know. I had never done it." Linda laugh.

She stood up and pulled Leo up to.

"Give me you're hand. Now a litte closer, ok that's good."

"I think that I can..."

"Shh, don't worry. I will help you. Just image that song of Evanescence, my immortal." Said Linda when she and Leo started to dance. Leo remember this song. It's one of his favorite song when he had a bad day like this one.

"Is this you're favorite song to ?" he ask.

"Yeah." Said Linda and she lay her head down on Leo's chest.

"Emh Linda, are you not scared that...I mean you are dancing with a mutated freak." Linda stop dancing and look at Leonardo.

"Of course I'm not scared of you. For me you are just like a real human only in a turtle form. It's doesn't matters how or what you are for me." Said Linda looking in Leo's eyes and Leo look at Linda eyes to.

"Thanks , Linda. Thank you for seeing me as a human and not as a mutant freak." Linda laugh and lay her head on Leo's chest and closed her eyes.

"You're welcome" then they begun to dance again.

"I think where dancing in a dream. It almost feel like that." Said Leo.

"No, Leonardo, this is a dream. A dream that you never would forget."

"Yeah. This is the beautiful dream that I ever had." Said Leo closing his eyes and lay head on Linda's shoulder.

Suddenly there was something that was shining on his face. Leo did his eyes open and he was laying on the cough , in the park Leo sits right up and he felt that he had something in his hand. He look in his hand and took the paper and read :

Dear Leonardo, Thanks to you I have found me again. And my brother is back. I'm so happy that I had met you. Leo please make it up with you're brother. Maybe you don't know it, but he is the first one to help you when you're in trouble or if you are wounded. Leonardo, I hope that when ever your down, I'll be there for you, in the park. Hoping to go in that dream again, dancing whit you... I'll will seen you again, but not jet, not jet my friend...

Greets

Linda

Leonardo look up at the sky and smiled. 'Yes I would see you again here, but not jet...' thought Leo.

"Hey Leo" Leo look behind him and say Raph running to him.

"Leo where were you ? I thought that ... owh Leo I'm so sorry that I had..."

"Raph, it's ok, I'm still here and I'm sorry to about it." Said Leo when Raph was hugging Leo.

"Come on, let's go home."

"Yeah"

before Leo and Raph were out of the park, look Leonardo to the couch where he had meet Linda. 'Thank you, Linda. Thank you for everything' tough Leo. Linda look smiled to the two teenage mutant ninja turtles who there walking out of the park


End file.
